List of years in home video
This page indexes the individual year in home video pages. Some years is annotated with a significant event as a reference point. 1970s * 1971 - Year U-matic launched * 1972 - Year Cartrivision launched * 1973 * 1974 * 1975 - Year Beta launched * 1976 - Year VHS launched * 1977 - Magnetic Video, the first home video company to release theatrical films to tape, licenses 50 films from 20th Century Fox for VHS and Betamax release. - August 23 – VHS is introduced in the USA.CED in the History of Media Technology (accessed 8 April 2011) * 1978 - Laserdisc player launched. MCA issues Universal Studios film library onto laserdisc, and later adds Warner Bros. and Disney film libraries as well. * 1979 - Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures form Home Video Divisions; Video Store Magazine (now Home Media Magazine) established as the industry's first trade. 1980s * 1980 - Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment enters the home video market. MCA,Inc. establishes MCA Videocassette, Inc. for VHS and Betamax releases of the Universal City Studios products. * 1981 - Year CED and Wizard Video launched. Magnetic Video reorganized into Twentieth Century Fox Video. NBC signs video distribution deal through Warner Home Video. * 1982 - PBV Distribution (Publishing & Broadcasting Video) becomes one of the biggest selling Australian video companies. In the mid-80s, it would later become Communications and Entertainment Limited. Star Wars is released on home video-cassette, becoming one of the most demanded videos of all time. * 1983 - JVC launches VHD format in Japan. Following a merger in 1982 between Twentieth Century Fox Video and CBS Video Enterprises, CBS/Fox Video is launched to the home video market, with divisions Key Video and Playhouse Video. In Japan, the Bandai-Emotion label is launched on VHS, and becomes one of the biggest selling Japanese home video labels of all time. * 1984 - The Sony Corp. of America v. Universal City Studios, Inc. decision (aka Betamax case). Following the so-called 'video nasty' British tabloid furore, the Video Recordings Act 1984 is introduced resulting in all feature films having to be certified by the British Board of Film Classification * 1985 - Heron Communications launches the Hi-Tops Video label. * 1986 - Video Gems is launched, and becomes a top seller in the UK home video market. * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 - PBS begins video distribution through Pacific Arts. 1990s * 1990 - CBS/FOX reorganized. Fox Video is formed to release mainstream Fox product in the US, while CBS/Fox Video remains for other products such as BBC Video and other non-Fox projects. * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 - MUSE Hi-Vision LaserDisc is launched on 20 May in Japan. The first consumer high definition video disc. * 1995 - Fox Video assumes the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment name for the first time, with the release of the Star Wars Trilogy for the last time in its original format, while keeping the Fox Video name. * 1996 - DVD is launched in Japan * 1997 - DVD is launched in the United States. * 1998 - DVD is launched in Europe and Australia. The CBS/Fox name is dropped. * 1999 - The Fox Video name is dropped. DeCSS is released, opening the doors for large-scale DVD copyright infringment. 2000s * 2000 * 2001 - The Japanese film Tokyo Raiders becomes the last film released on Laserdisc. * 2002 - D-VHS D-Theater high definition films are finally available and affordable. * 2003 - WMV HD launched with the arrival of the film Standing in the Shadows of Motown. * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 - HD DVD launched on 18 April; Blu-ray Disc launched on 20 June. After nearly 30 years, VHS ends as a format for major motion pictures; * 2007 - AACS is circumvented. * 2008 - Blu-ray Becomes new video medium after long competition with HD-DVD. * 2009 2010s *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 - Blu-ray Tape launched on 18 April. *2018 *2019 References Video, home * video